Kagome's Heart and Inuyasha's Decision
by OfflineForever
Summary: Summary inside. A oneshot that I thought up. Please review.


**Here is this oneshot that I just thought up and don't know if it is good or not. At least, it is something else than Zashley, Troypay or Lunessa, Ryella. Here it is.**

**Summary:** The title should have given away the whole story, but here is the summary anyways. It is about Kikyo kissing Inuyasha, Kagome running away, and Inuyasha's decision on whether Kagome stays or not.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I wish I did…

**Couple:** InuyashaxKagome, or InuKag

**Kagome's Heart and Inuyasha's Decision**

"Oh no, Inuyasha is going to be mad at me for being late. Man…"

Kagome jumped through the well with her yellow backpack. When she got to the other side, she saw a bright light that came from the forest. She tiptoed to where the light went. She looked at the light from behind the tree. She gasped at the sight.

It was Kikyo and Inuyasha in a kiss…

She felt that her tears fall, fall, and fall.

"I will protect you forever, Kikyo."

'_Those are the words he said to me. Liar head. Damnit, Inuyasha."_

Kikyo then ran away to hide again. she smirked to herself that she finally got Inuyasha back again.

Kagome thought that it was time to show herself.

Inuyasha heard a ruffling sound and saw Kagome.

'_Had she been crying?'_

Kagome just stared back, not saying a word.

'_Why is he just staring at me? Why can't he say something?'_

Kagome made the first move.

"I'm sorry…"

She ran away to Kaede's hut.

"Kagome?!"

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm going to go back early a little bit today."

"But you just got here."

"I'm sorry."

She ran to the well and jumped through it. She had to think things through.

BACK AT Kaede's HUT

Inuyasha had just come back from the intensive moment.

"Inuyasha, where have you been?"

"Nothing…"

"Kagome saw you two again, didn't she?" Miroku said, knowing what was on Inuyasha's mind.

Inuyasha just nodded and drooped his head down.

"So what are you going to do?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. Truthfully, he didn't know the answer. He was confused himself.

He walked to sit on the rock.

AT Kagome's HOUSE

"Kagome, you are back already?" her little brother, Sota said.

"I don't want to talk about it."

She walked to her bedroom. She really need to think things over. She took the shards and saw it glowing. She knew what she needed to do.

"I have to tell Inuyasha good-bye forever. He could ask Kikyo to his 'shard-collector' and his 'lover' at the same time."

Kagome went to sleep for a little while. She woke up by her alarm.

6:45 pm.

"Perfect time."

She walked to the well. She clutched the shards in her hand and jumped through the well.

THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WELL

Kagome climbed out of the well and sat there. Waiting for Inuyasha.

BACK AT THE HUT

"I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha said, walking away.

"I wonder where Kagome is." Shippo said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Sango said.

BACK AT THE WELL

Inuyasha was walking until he stopped. He smelled a familiar scent. It was Kagome's.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha… I have thought about things."

He looked up at her.

"I have came up to a conclusion for all of our problems."

"Yeah?"

"I think that we should forget all of this had happened. Forget that we had met each other."

Inuyasha looked up at her.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm giving you your freedom, Inuyasha. You don't have to see me anymore. "

"But, Kagome…"

"I will go back to my own time and work on my school stuff. I'll give you back the shards and we will never see each other again." **(A/N: ToT NO!!!)**

"Kagome… I…"

Kagome stood up and walked up to Inuyasha. She got his hand and left the shards in the place.

"I'm sorry…"

She walked away to the well.

**'_Are you going to let her leave?'_**

'_I don't know.'_

**'_I can't help you this time. Just search your heart.'_**

'_How?'_

**'_Tell yourself this: Do you love Kagome, who is alive and cured your heart all this time and all you done is broke it. Or do you love Kikyo, a dead person that almost killed and betrayed you by going to Naraku. Just telling you, I can't choose your decision._**

'_But…'_

**'_No buts. Yes or no? Kagome or Kikyo?'_**

Inuyasha thought about all the times that he and Kagome had been together. And he thought about the times he and Kikyo had been together.

"Kagome?!"

Kagome turned around and stared at him.

'What do he want now?'

"Kagome, I love you!"

'He doesn't mean it.'

"You don't mean it, Inuyasha. Just be with your beloved Kikyo."

Kagome started to walk again, but she couldn't. I mean, she literally couldn't, something was actually pulling her back.

"Kagome… wait."

She turned around, tear-eyed.

Inuyasha brought her down and gave her a long kiss. This time, _Inuyasha _was the one that kissed her. She was surprised at first and kissed back. she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

When they broke apart, they stared into each other eyes.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Oh, and Kikyo went to hell all-alone. Inuyasha and Kagome got a half-demon baby and Sango and Miroku got married.

**'_Yes, Inuyasha. You won a prize. It is…_**

_**YOU KILLED YOUR ENEMY, Naraku!!! And disappointed Koga.'**_

**Everyone Had A Happily Ever After, Right?**

**Did you guys like it? I made up the whole thing while I typing it. That didn't make sense. I may make an Inuyasha and a Naruto story, so watch out for that. Thanks and please review.**

**---Love and Hates hurts, Michelle---**


End file.
